Elma (Smash 5)
Elma makes her first appearance as a playable character to the Super Smash Bros. franchise in Super 5mash Bros. 5. Hailing from the Xenolade Chronicles franchise, she is the captain of the BLADEs, a military organization tasked with protecting New Los Angelos. In addition, she is tasked with finding and retrieving people who are asleep in stasis pods around the world. She is a Fullmetal Jaguar, meaning she wields doubles blades as well as double guns. She utilizes these within combat in Super Smash Bros. to deliver quick and powerful combos. Attributes Elma is a highly technical fighter that rewards players who know how to handle the character well. Due to the technical nature of Xenoblade Chronicles X, Elma appears to carry that over to Smash. On the outside, she hits fairly hard and has quick attack speed. Her jump is slightly below average and her walking and dashing speed is fairly slow. Her walking speed is one of the slowest in the game actually. However, beneath that, she has a number of mechanical gimmicks to her character that drastically changes how she is played: *Dual Swords/Dual Guns: Elma wields both Dual Blades and Dual Guns but she can only utilize them one at time requiring her to switch them out using the Neutral Special, Fullmetal Jaguar. Both have their own unique move sets and attributes. Dual Blades deal more damage and have higher attack speed but reduced range as well are rather laggy. Dual Guns have amazing range and quick to start up but deal less damage and knockback. *Deterioration Mechanic: As she uses one of the dual weapons over time, it will deteriorate causing less damage and slowing down her speed. Switching it out for the other dual weapon begins to heal the weapon and sets Elma's damage and attack speed back to normal. If she tries to switch before the deterioration percentage hits 50%, there will be significant lag added to the start up and ending animations. You can tell the weapons are at 50% by the sudden decrease in damage and knockback output as well as how her attack speed slows down. *Stat Boosts: Much like Shulk, Elma is able to boost her own stats through two different attacks: Datapod and Soul Voice. Datapod can be used to gather data on a nearby fighter and use it to momentarily improve Elma's stats in a way that gives her an upper hand against her opponent. The special move does have it's glaring weaknesses though. Soul Voice summons an encouraging word from one of her Xenoblade Chronicles X teammates. The Soul Voice will moderately boost only one of her stats or attributes. *Captain Mechanic: Elma sees herself as a natural born leader and has significant experience on the battlefield and forming strategies. Therefore, within team battles; she has a very slight increase in damage output and movement speed that increases based on how many are on her team. However, if a team member dies, she decreases in stats. If a team member gets a kill, she increases slightly in stats. Moveset Move Set Moveset Special Custom Set A Special Custom Set B Final Smash Taunts Italics means they have to be unlocked. *Elma fluffs out her hair and looks back behind her. (Up) *Points her right sword/arm at the opponent and says "You will be defeated." (Right) *Elma strikes a pose where her hand is held slightly in front of her face and she makes a fist. She then says "For NLA!" (Left) *Elma does a stretch by bending down and stretching out her leg. (Down) Character Selection Screen *Thrusts out her hand and says "All right, move out!" *''Unsheathes her Dual Swords and slashes at the screen.'' *''Salutes'' On Screen Appearance *Steps out from a Lifepod. *''Flies into the stage from a Skell and jumps out and poses.'' *''Arrives from an elevator that rises from the floor and steps out.'' Victory Animations *Elma performs several slashes with her Dual Swords and says "We will fight for our future!" *Elma folds her arms together and looks to the side as if sad and says "I long for a place to call home." *Points her Dual Guns to the right and to the left and says "All squads, move out!". *''Elma brushes some dust off from her outfit and says "That wasn't too hard."'' *''Cross appears next to her and Elma says "Cross, did you get enough battle data?" Cross says "Yes, ma'am!"'' *''Elma does a thumbs up and turns around and begins to walk away off into the distance.'' Fan Cheer Male/female cheer "GO GO ELMA!" Losing Animation *Elma is clapping with a slight smile. *''Elma holds her hand over her head and appears dizzy.'' *''Elma breathing heavily with one eye closed and leaning slightly forward.'' Victory Fanfare A flourished remix of 1:13 to 1:25 from the song "MONOX". flourished remix] of "Codename Z" that starts at 3:33. Fighting Stance (Dual Guns) Elma has the guns pointing downwards with her body facing the camera. She has a slight sway in her stance. (Dual Swords) Elma has the guns pointing downwards with her body facing the camera. She has a slight sway in her stance. Idle Poses *Slightly raises her guns/swords and then points them back down. *Looks to the right and to the left. *''Suddenly bends down slightly and looks to the background and then straightens back up.'' *''Holds her hand with either the sword or gun as well over her eyes as if peering into the distance.'' Misc Animations Crouching Elma kneels on the ground on one leg with the dual weapons pointed downwards. Jump Elma maintains her upper body posture but brings her legs up closer to her while jumping. Rolling Elma performs a tuck n tumble dive. Walking Elma walks slowly and is easily the slowest walk in the game. She maintains a rather relaxed, casual posture. Dash Elma runs forward similar in fashion to the running animations found in Xenoblade Chronicles X. Sleeping Elma lays on the ground on her stomach with her legs slightly curled up and her hands resting on her head. Tripping Elma trips and lands on her butt. Balancing Elma sways back and forth on both feet while trying to use her hands to balance herself out. Home-Run Bat Sheathes her weapons and uses the home-run bat. Slight start up lag. Star KO Goes "KYAAAAAAA!" as she fades away. Screen KO Slams into the screen with her body slightly turned to where she hits on her side. One arm is postured above her head and the other held back behind her a bit. She has both eyes closed. Trophies Elma's trophies can be earned by completing Classic Mode, Adventure Mode, All-Star Mode, and Boss Battle mode. In addition, further trophies can be found during matches and at the Trophy Shop. Elma Unlock: Classic Mode Elma (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Console/Grey Elma (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Handheld/Purple Business Elma Unlock: Boss Battle Console Swimwear Elma Unlock: Boss Battle Handheld Elma (Ghost Stage) Unlock: Complete a Character Challenge Blue Elma (Datapod) Unlock: Complete a character challenge Black Elma (White) Unlock: Complete a character challenge Elma (Yellow) Unlock: Complete a character challenge Elma (Right) Brown Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop Alien Armor Unlock: Complete a Elma Character Challenge Skell Unlock: All Star Mode OC Gear Unlock: All Star Mode Alternate Costumes Reveal Trailer "Find What We Lost" Time: 3:00 Scene: On top of an airship The trailer first starts off with the Smash logo and cuts into an overhead view of an airship. Standing on the airship is Mario, Link, Shulk, Kirby, and Ness. Standing on the helm of the ship is a gigantic Bowser who has magically increased in size. The character assembled all prepare their battle stances as Bowser roars loudly. Suddenly, a laugh is heard and Bowser Jr. zooms in from above followed by all of the Koopalings. The characters look around themselves as they all ringed in my foes. However, another laughing voice rings out in the air and the characters look around for its source. The sky darkens and a massive figure descends from above. Landing onto the ship is none of than Metal Face, the enemy of Shulk. Shulk grits his teeth and readies his Monado while everyone slightly backs away. Bowser looks up at Metal Face and roars loudly; baring his fangs. Metal Face says: "You dare look at me?! I WILL KILL YOU!" and slams a claw right into Bowser; launching him off the airship. Bowser Jr. and the Kooaplings shriek in terror and follow in suit; jumping off as well. Metal Face then turns his gaze to the assembled team and laughs evilly. "TIME FOR SOME SLAUGHTER" He screams and slashes the Airship in half. The heroes begin to plummet down to earth while wreckage of the airship falls into them. Metal Face can be seen transforming into his jet form and taking off. Mario looks down and sees the ground fast approaching. He closes his eyes but suddenly lands onto something. Looking up, he finds himself in the hand of a massive mechanic being. The head of the mechanic being looks down and a light shines within its eyes. The scene then changes to it taking off and catching Link, Shulk, Kirby, and Ness as well. The suit of armor lands on the ground and places the heroes down lightly. It then looks up to where Metal Face is hovering in the air and takes off. "So you fancy yourself a hero? Don't you know heroes ALWAYS DIE?!" Metal Face attempts to slash at the giant mech but it nimbly dodges the attack and slashes at Metal Face with a beam sword; effectively cutting off a arm much to Metal Faces pain and anger. It then shoots off into the sky and opens up all of its missiles. Metal Face stares upwards and says "YOU LITTLE PIECE OF....!!!!" but before he can continue the phrase, the giant mech releases a huge payload of missiles with blast off towards Metal Face. The missiles ignite in a huge explosion and severely damages Metal Face. As the smoke clears out, he is seen badly burnt with portions of his body missing. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" he screams! Suddenly, a small black shadow ejects from the cockpit and launches itself into the air. It arches and descends down into Metal Face. The shadowy figure takes a sword and slams it into Metal Face; causing him to scream. The hit causes another large explosion and launches Metal Face high into the air, screaming. The group of heroes watch in amazement as the figure falls down to the ground and lands. The camera pans up from the characters feet to finally the face where, by this time, the figure has turned to show her face. The splash screen shows the title ELMA. She takes her Dual Swords and points them up to the sky and says: "We will fight for our future...this planets future...together!" This cues the transition into gameplay footage (note: she speaks during the game play footage): *Elma appears on the stage New Los Angeles through her default stage entrance animation. "I will stand my ground and fight on this field!" *Elma dashes forward and does a her dash attack against Link and then followed by her side smash. (Dual Swords) "I can attack enemies with my swords!" *She then switches to her Dual Guns which cuts to the next scene. "Or I can switch to guns to deliver damage from a distance." *Elma is performs her standard jab combo followed by an up smash on Toon Link. *Performs her right taunt. *She then performs Shadow Strike followed by Lightning Saw. She says these names while performing them. *She then stands with Link, Shulk, Mario, and Sonic on either side. "I can call upon the voices of my allies to strengthen my resolve!" *She uses Soul Voice is bolsters her attack and she attacks all four characters as they go to attack her. "You will know my wraith!" *Elma uses Datapod to collect information. "I can use datapods to collect information and gain an advantage in battle..." *But Toon Link knocks Elma out from the datapods area. "...if I go away from it, I will lose that advantage!" *It then shows a character going to attack Elma who has the Dual Guns equipped and manages to dodge her fire. Upon the attack, she dodges and them switches to Dual Swords and hits the opponent. "I can easily adapt on the battlefield. That's what being a BLADE is all about." *Elma is seen standing next to three other Elma's and she says "A BLADE always comes dressed for the occasion." *Elma does her right and left idle pose and then her Up taunt while saying "I come prepared for anything!" *The scene changes and shows Elma glowing. She says "Like this!" She summons her Skell and jumps into the cockpit. It then cuts to a very brief portion of the gameplay with the Skell where it fires missiles and machine gun fire at opponents. *The scene then fades to the Super Smash Bros. 5 logo. The final scene shows the gigantic Bowser laying on the ground; dizzy from landing. He hears a whistling sound and looks up to find Metal Face crashing down on top of him; resulting in a huge dust club. Both Bowser and Metal Face, dizzy with pain, get up only to have the Skell crash on top of them as well resulting in a huge explosion. Trivia *Elma is the first character to be included in Super Smash Bros. that starts with an "E". Category:Super Smash Bros. 5 Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Xenoblade (series) Category:Subpages Category:Females Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Xenoblade Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters